


It's all part of the plan

by Klance_Goldmine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pidge - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Sorta a crack fic ig, Voltron, dumb, gaaayy, gets a bit heated, hunk - Freeform, idk what this is, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Goldmine/pseuds/Klance_Goldmine
Summary: Shiro, Pidge and Hunk help Keith and Lance get together ;)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge, Hunk and Shiro had grown unbearably tired of Keith and Lance. Why? One might ask. Well, the two paladins had to be the dumbest boys in the whole fucking universe. Lance could confess his undying love to the teen and Keith would assume it's platonic, same goes for vice versa.

They all had enough of their bullshit.

Today would be the day their annoying, long lasting headache would fade and never return.

Keith, like always, was currently busying himself in the training deck, swinging his bayard and successfully taking out the altean designed robots used to strengthen the paladins combat skills.

After what seemed to be the last robot for the day, Keith had leaned up against a wall, panting from all the hard work spent in the room. He wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead and eventually slid down to the floor, knees bent and in front of his face as he rested.

Soon his head was leaned back against the wall, eyes fluttered shut. He could've fallen asleep if his neck wasn't aching from discomfort.

Keith's moment of peace distracted himself from noticing Shiro walk in the room. When hearing him clear his throat, Keith opened one eye and looked up, then opened both.

"Hey," Keith murmured. "You need something."

"Yeah, do you mind if you could come with me to the lounge? I need to discuss something with you."

"You don't just wanna chat here?"

Shiro blinked and stayed silent for a suspiciously long amount of time. His eyes flickered to the side, eyebrows narrowing as if he were concentrating. Keith had his brow raised, waiting impatiently for an answer.

Shiro shook his head, mumbling a curse or an apology under his breath. "Lack of sleep is getting to me," he stated. "Also, Lance was going to head over here so it'd be quieter some place else."

"Mhm. So now that you got that out of the way... spill."

"Spill what?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Don't act like I don't know that you're a bad liar."

"I am not!" Shiro protested rather childishly.

"Remember the whole situation with Adam?" Keith asked innocently."

Shiro's face had flushed and he was giving the red paladin a rather dirty look as if to tell him to zip it or he'd be getting thrown off the air lock.

"You gonna tell me what's going on or should I go ask someone else?" He asked, pushing himself up off the ground, brushing back the strands of hair that got into his eyes.

Without a word, Shiro quickly grabbed underneath Keith's armpits and tossed him over his shoulder with ease, Keith letting out a small "uhmph" noise as he did so. When he was settled nicely on his shoulder, he walked out of the training deck calmly.

Keith on the other hand was squirming around and yelling like a five year old. 

"Shiro you bastard!" He screeched, wiggling around to loosen himself from Shiro's grasp but that did no difference.

Keith's yells and shreiks could be heard from all the way to Pidge's room, where both the green and yellow paladin were. Both friends gave each other a look before Pidge closed their laptop shut.

"Welp, we should probably go get Lance."


	2. Chapter 2

Lance was sitting upon his bed, legs crossed and eyes closed as he let his mind sink into the song he was listening to from Pidge's headphones he borrowed. A small, content smiled played on his lips which widened to a sly grin when his eyes had opened, noticing his two friends walk in.

"Hey, guys, ready to do the you know what?" He asked, brows rising in excitement.

Pidge and Hunk had given each other a look. They'd told Lance that they'd be pulling a prank on Keith at exactly the time it were now. Little did he know, the two paladins had a change of plan.

"Yeah, man, we need to go to Shiro's room to do you know what," Hunk said with a wink.

"Hey," Pidge added. "Are those my headphones?"

"Yes and I was just—" Lance started, getting interupted by Pidge snatching them out of his hands.

"Rude," Lance remarked with a pout, which was ignored as the trio left the bedroom, bustling and hustling on their way to the leader of the paladins bedroom.

They all walked inside of Shiro's room, shutting the door behind them. Lance had immediately and quite stealthily, mind you, walked up to Shiro's bed, crouching down to look underneath.

"Oh man guys, this'll be great," Lance said, grinning mischievously which had soon turned into a frown. He got down lower, sticking his head underneath the bed as he grew unfortunate on finding whatever it was he was looking for.

"Ah fuck, I can't find it," Lance stated after half his body was under the bed. Wiggling out from the bed, he got up on his knees to see that Pidge and Hunk weren't in the room.

"... Guys?" He asked.

"Guys!" He repeated, a little louder this time.

He hopped up on his feet, taking a quickly glance around the room. Then he went up to the door, turning the knob as if it would open. It however, did not open. He jiggled the handle then started slamming the palm of his hand against the door.

"Bitches!" He yelled, giving the door a much needed kick, trying not to groan from the strong impact of the strong door and his weak foot.

He plopped down on top of the bed miserably, muttering curses and how his friends betrayed him for god knows how long.

Then suddenly, the door had opened go reveal Shiro and...Keith's violently kicking legs? It seemed that Shiro had Keith over his shoulder. Why? Lance didn't have a clue. If he weren't so puzzled yet amused by the sight in front of him, he would've taken this as the opportunity to make a dash out the door.

Keith's backside had made contact with the matress when Shiro had dropped him, the look on the black paladins face almost made Lance feel bad for him. Yet before either boys had the chance to escape, Shiro had bolted outside, locking the door shut.

"I still don't get why he had to use my room," Shiro said on the other side of the door.

"Well how else would we get Lance to a room fast as heck?" Pidge had answered, grinning at Shiro's scowl.

"What now?" Hunk asked.

"Now," Pidge said. "We wait."


	3. Chapter 3

"Keith, buddy, could you maybe stop hitting the door like it's Zarcon's face? My head is fucking killing me."

Keith stopped his hand midair, whipping his head around to see half of Lance's body arched over the bed, legs across the matress, his hair dangling down, getting in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked, turning his body around to lean against the poor door.

"Hanging upside down," he replied as if it were something people do on a daily basis.

"Right," Keith said slowly. His eyes attached to the hair dangling in Lances face, covering his blue eyes. Keith wasn't sure why but this bothered him, he tried to ignore by looking at something else in the room but would find his eyes getting drawn back in.

"Could you maybe..." Keith trailed off, feeling stupid for almost asking Lance to brush his hair back. He hoped he'd said it quiet enough for him not to hear.

"Hm?" Lance mumbled, causing Keith to curse internally.

Before he really knew what he was doing, Keith moved towards Lance, kneeling down in front of him, his eyes closed peacefully. He reached out a hand to brush his surprisingly soft strands of hair behind his ear.

The sudden feeling of Keith's fingertips brushing against his tanned skin caused Lance's eyes to pop wide open.

Both boys faces erupted with a pretty shade of pink as they'd caught eye contact, although Keith's was just a tad darker when realizing he hadn't moved his hand away, quickly doing so afterwards.

"Sorry," Keith murmured, standing up and moving to the over side of the bed, back hunched as he looked down at his boots, palms beginning to grow sweaty on the bedsheets.

Secretly he grew curious on wether or not Lance minded him touching his hair like that.

Lance had sat up, staying on one side for a bit untill the uncomfortable silence had got to him, so he moved over to sit besides Keith.

"So," Lance started, leaning back, his arms being the support needed to prevent from just flopping back on the bed.

"Why do you think they did this?"

"I...I dunno," Lance admitted. 

"Maybe they're tired of us bickering," Lance said afterwards, playfully leaning towards Keith to nudge his shoulder, grinning at the snort he got in response.

"Maybe. But wouldn't doing this make it worse?"

"At first, but after a while we'd probably start talking and feel less irritated by each other. Sorta like what's going on right now."

Keith said nothing, wondering if that really were the reason they were in here. Unless... perhaps it was meant to be more than just getting along.

The look on Lance's flustered (yet _sorta_ adorable) face told Keith that he was getting the same thought. Keith had felt himself heat up as well, thinking of how to get the three back.

Lance on the other hand had stood up and started pacing the room, biting his lip anxiously and running a hand through his hair ruffling it before moving his hands to the back of his neck, muttering under his breath.

"Lance?" Keith asked.

"They set us up, I can't believe it! God what do we do—"

"Lance!" Keith yelled, making him freeze on the spot, eye's focused on Keith who stood in front of Lance, eyes looking into his deeply, causing butterflies to flutter in Lance's stomach.

He'd come close till the two were only a foot apart, wearing a calm expression, this only made Lance feel more nervous than he was before, though he wasn't sure why.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Make me," Lance said back, instantly regretting the words that left his mouth.

God, he was _doomed_.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith smirked and jesus fucking christ, that smirk could kill Lance in a heartbeat. Out of all the hot girls he's flirted with in a lifetime, Keith's smirk was hotter than all of them combined.

Whatever Lance was about to say had died on his toungue, all he could manage to do was blink, blush and open and close his mouth a few times. Of course his body goes and doesn't function right at the worst time possible.

Keith had leaned closer, Lance being able to feel his breath tickle against his skin, it causing the hairs on Lance's arms to shoot up.

The red paladin had raised his arms to wrap around Lance's neck, gently pushing Lance so their lips are would connect. The kiss came so natural to the two as if it were like breathing. Lance's arms found their way around Keith's waist.

The sensation the kiss brought was the best possible thing either boy had ever experienced, down to the tingling of shock that was brought by their lips pressing together and the warm, fuzzy feeling that they were addicted to.

Unfortunately, breathing is essential meaning the kiss was brought to an end. Their faces close and flushed as they let out puffy breaths from the intense kids that had turned their brains to mush, both trying to register that they did indeed made lip to lip contact.

And they fucking loved it.

"Wow," Lance breathed.

Keith only chuckled softly in response, the light sound made Lance smile. He rarely saw Keith's soft side and any time he were lucky enough to see it, he treasured the moment. Seeing Keith act this away instead of acting down in the dumps made Lance want to smother his face in kisses.

And so he did right after saying: "You are the cutest guy in the entire galaxy."

Receiving random, featherlight kisses on Keith's skin left him baffled, his skin burning at all the sudden affection. It made him feel soft and mushy, he wanted to say he hated feeling that way and how stupid he felt but deep down he loved it.

Lance had pushed Keith down on the bed, towering over the shorter boy as he leaned down to place a few more kisses on his forehead, pulling back with an admirable smile.

"Um..." Keith mumbled awkwardly, eyes flickering to try and avoid looking at Lance.

The smile faded into a frown. "Sorry, did I come on top strong? You were just like, god, so damn cute and soft so I was like, man I need to kiss this _mullet head_ because he means the world to me and deserves so much love and affection and I guess I got carried away but I'll slow down. Sorry again," Lance had rambled.

"No no no, I don't—I don't really mind it, I actually sort of enjoyed it. I guess I just don't exactly know how to react?"

"Oh."

"Yeeah."

Keith broke the ice, which was something he didn't usually do, after an awkward moment of silence by cupping Lance's cheek, both wearing matching grins before they'd leaned in for another kiss.

While the two had begun moving things further, escalating the kiss into something more, the door had opened, Shiro standing outside the doorway, peeking in, Pidge and Hunk behind him, catching glimpses of their friends making out on the bed.

"Ha, told ya it would work," Pidge said proudly.

"Yeah yeah," Hunk said playfully.

Shiro just rolled his eyes then cleared his throat, trying and failing to get the two paladins to break it up. Or they just didn't care that they had an audience.

"Guys c'mon, that's enough now, don't you think? You are doing it on my bed after all."

Still nothing.

"I dunno if you can split them up, man, they're too committed," Hunk pointed out.

"They'll probably have sex on your bed for all they care, I mean, look at Lance, he's giving Keith hickeys at this point," Pidge said as they adjusted their glaces, the light flickering off the lenses.

"Yeah okay, didn't want to go that far," Hunk said, faced scrunched up.

Poor Shiro just groaned.

Unexpectedly, Lance had got up from the bed, Keith sprawled out on the bed with a pout, impatiently waiting for Lance to return to him.

Lance had greeted the three with a smile. "Hola, papá, gracias for letting us use your bed," Lance said cheerfully. "Nos divertiremos follando en él," he added before shutting the door in Shiro's face, blocking the door with a chair in the bedroom.

" ** _Lance_**!" Shiro yelled, slamming his fist on the door.

No response.

The irritated grunts he let out gave Pidge and Hunk the cue to slowly leave him be, Shiro himself eventually did leave, not knowing what else to do, plus he needed to get his mind off of you know what.

Meanwhile, Keith and Lance were embraced in each other's arms and I can assure you that neither of the boys were wearing any article of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nos divertiremos follando en él" = "We'll have fun fucking in it"
> 
> Thanks to those who've wasted their time reading whatever this is, I honestly enjoyed writing this more than I thought I would. I'd like to write more fics like this, just something short yet amusing, idk, would anyone be interested? But anywho, ty again.


End file.
